hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!
ASS BITCH CUNT VAGINA DICK COCK SHIT TITS Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz''!' is an Internet comedy series that was created by Max Gilardi, and is a production of Video Game Videos. The series is currently broadcast on Newgrounds and YouTube. It premiered on 16th February 2010. As of 2010, 6 episodes have aired. Set in New York City, New York, '''WGJ4K is the story of Mickey the Dick (Max Gilardi), a New York street thug who is kidnapped by the evil corporation, VGV (Video Game Videos). Against his will, he is forced to write, direct and star in a video game comedy show broadcasted on the internet (Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!), along with his more willing film crew, Eric (Max Gilardi) and June (Max Gilardi) while under the supervision of the Boss (Max Gilardi). Cast and Characters Main Characters Mickey the Dick (played by Max Gilardi) is writer, director and actor of VGV's 'Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz'. He formerly lived as a small time crook on the streets of New York City, until he was abducted by the evil corporation, VGV. Since the kidnapping, Mickey has been kept in the building against his will to create 'WG J4K' for reasons not explained. Just as his name suggests, Mickey is a dick. He is always criticizing everything and everyone around him and makes everyone know his discomfort. Ironically, being hired to produce content for a video game comedy show, Mickey hates video games and knows very little about consoles in general (e.g. trying to put the novel, Lord of the Flies in a Wii console, thinking it was the video game, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). This differs from his co-workers love for them. He has described his hate for video games as 'overly poetic, shallow, interchangeable garbage', ‘head-up-the-ass retarded’ and ‘video gay.’ Throughout the series, he has displayed more enthusiasm in videos even if his attitude toward his situation remains the same. This may be because he is insulting others while doing so. It is mentioned off-camera, that Mickey makes numerous attempts to escape the building, and lately has been trying to get June and Eric fired. When asked why he is a dick, Mickey says he is a 'no good, street punk rebel without a cause' and that 'he doesn't let the man get him down'. However, June and Eric believe his attitude to be a 'tough-guy front' and the Boss thinks the reason is because Mickey likes the reaction it initiates. Mickey doesn't take the latter summary kindly, but nothing is suggested it isn't true. Mickey seems to be a dick to the Boss out of enjoyment, while being a dick to June and Eric seem to stem from his annoyance and hatred towards them. Outside of VGV, Mickey revealed that he is part of a punk-metal band known as, Psychic Surgery. He has great pride in the band, and enjoys 'rocking out' to it. As of episode 3, Mickey’s chin has been altered into a more round one and has stayed that way to this day. Eric (played by Max Gilardi) is a part of the film crew that works with Mickey on 'WGJ4K'. Unlike Mickey's existence at VGV however, Eric seems to be willing to create videos. At the beginning of the series, Eric would let Mickey's attitude get to him, retaining happy demeanor toward him at most times. However, after 'Mario vs. Sonic' in which Eric suffered a beating during a video filming (which may or may not have been completely acted), he has started to stand up against Mickey when provoked. Despite his relationship with Mickey, Eric is happy to accept Mickey for who he is and says he doesn't need to put on a tough guy front for June and himself. Mickey and he also argue about which one likes to listen to Panic at the Disco! Mickey claims Eric loves it and listens to it all day long. His love for video games is evident as he believes them to be the greatest gift to mankind and the sole reason the universe was created. Eric seems to know very little about what a book is, often relating them to video games (e.g. there's usually no game-play and when there is, the controls aren't really responsive) as well as games such as chess, like how to move correctly pieces and calling a knight, a 'horse'. Eric was named after Eric Wareheim from the sketch comedy series, Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! June (played by Max Gilardi) is a part of the film crew that works with Mickey on 'WGJ4K'. Unlike Mickey's existence at VGV however, June seems to be willing to create videos. Throughout the series, June has been portrayed as unintelligent, oblivious, care-free, video game enthusiast making clear to everyone that even though she is a girl, she is capable of beating anyone at video games even when no one has questioned that ability. Just like Eric, she believes that video games are God's greatest gift to mankind and the sole reason the universe was created. Also, like Eric, she has little knowledge about what a book actually is. She is also happy to accept Mickey for who he is despite their differences. As of Episode 6, The Tough Guy Front, she has only just begun to suspect that Mickey is not a nice guy. Secondary Characters The Boss (played by Max Gilardi) is the ‘Editor of Chief’ of VGV. He is appears to have the same persona as a cliché police chief with his no nonsense attitude often yelling at Mickey and his reckless behavior. The Boss (along with anyone else) is the target of Mickey’s abuse, such as being spat on and his lamps being broken along with VGV. Nonetheless, the Boss still encourages Mickey to do his job, offering him the best equipment, a ‘top-notch’ film crew and his respect. Of course, he is mocked. He is the first character to guess to Mickey’s reason for being a dick. He has appeared in two episodes, 1.01 – ‘''Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz''’ and 1.06 ‘''The Tough Guy Front''’ External links *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/527798 - Episode 1 - Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/530913 - Episode 2 - Game Chat *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/531829 - Episode 3 - Twilight Princess Review *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/535417 - Episode 4 - Mario vs. Sonic *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/537934 - Episode 5 - Psychic Surgery *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/541525 - Episode 6 - Tough Guy Front Category:Series